


Sick

by WrC



Series: HiJack Drabbles [10]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, hiccup is a giant fucking baby au, sick!Hiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrC/pseuds/WrC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup is a giant fucking baby who happens to be sick. The things Jack has to put up with...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by enemyofsanityart 'hiccup is a giant fucking baby au' on tumblr. Because I can relate to Hiccup feeling like crap pretty well right now -.-;

“Jaaaaaaaaack don’t leave.”

“I’m not leaving, you dork. I’m just getting something to drink.”

“That means you’ll be gone.”

“For literally ten seconds.” The white-haired man rolled his eyes. “I’m sure you can survive that long on your own.”

“I caaaaan’t,” Hiccup whined in return.

“Seriously, Hiccup. You’ve been sick before without me to pamper you. Now move your head so I can get us both a drink.”

With the greatest effort and plenty of protesting groans, the head with a wild, brown mob of hair was lifted from Jack’s lap. Then some more groans. Protesting muscles. A heavy sigh. Finally, Hiccup was sitting upright again, staring at his boyfriend who disappeared into the kitchen. He sighed again. One might call the sound overly dramatic, but it felt completely justified right now. His head was filled with sawdust, his throat was sore, his body couldn’t decide whether it felt hot or cold, and until a moment ago a wad of toilet paper had been up his nose to stop the endless dribble of snot.

Hiccup felt gross. Then again, he probably was.

And now his favourite pillow had left him to get a drink or something. He would have scoffed if he’d had the energy to spare. It was taking everything he had, however, just to stay upright. He didn’t even notice the hot tea Jack brought back with him until his boyfriend gently pushed it in his hands.

“You can drink it right away, I added some cold water.”

“Swallowing hurts.”

“Drink.”

“Why?” Hiccup produced a defiant pout.

“Because I won’t cuddle with you if you don’t.”

“That’s not fair!”

“You bet it isn’t. Now drink.”

Finally, Hiccup did as he was told. Of course it hurt to swallow, as he’d expected, but the honey helped. Honestly, this was the only time Hiccup even tolerated honey in his tea - when his throat absolutely demanded it.

Satisfied, Jack sad down again. Hiccup put his head back on his boyfriend’s lap, who was kind enough to start stroking his slightly damp hair. As soon as he lay down, the throbbing in Hiccup’s head got less. He breathed in and wished his nose wasn’t so full of snot, so he could smell Jack’s comforting scent. It was hard to describe what it smelled like. Must have been a mixture of deodorant, the occasional aftershave, and laundry detergent. Pretty non-romantic if you thought about it like that. Still, it was typically Jack, and Hiccup loved it.

Too bad he couldn’t enjoy it right now.

If he tried hard enough, he could imagine he could smell it. That helped a little.  
“This suuuuuucks. I feel like I’ve been run-over by a truck.”

“Your temperature is barely over 102.”

“Then why do I feel so bad.”

“Because you don’t shut up. Nothing is better than silence when you have a headache.”

“No. You are the best thing when I have a headache.”

Despite Hiccup’s childish attitude, Jack smiled. Even now the sorry excuse for a boyfriend in his lap was really adorable. Gently, he pressed a kiss on Hiccup’s warm head.

“I can’t think.”

“You never do, hun.”

Hiccup let that one slide, and they focused on the reruns of the crappy sitcom they were watching. It wasn’t even funny, but Hiccup was unable to follow it anyway, while Jack was just glad Hiccup shut up for a moment. Any moment of distraction was a gift. He listened to Hiccup’s breathing, and for a moment he though Hic had fallen asleep.

“Jack, I’m dying…”

Jack sighed. “Hic, I’m saying this because I love you: shut the fuck up and go to sleep.”


End file.
